To Jest or Not to Jest
Here is my 25th fan fiction, April Fools had passed, and Luan was feeling kind of down. “I've mentioned before that the end of April Fools Day leaves me a little blue, but joking aside, I feel like my pranks haven't been up to my usual standards lately.” Luan was just sitting outside on the porch looking depressed, and Lincoln came up to see what was bothering his sister. -”What's wrong Luan?” asked Lincoln. -”Oh Lincoln!” said Luan. “I think I'm starting to lose my touch.” -”What do you mean?” asked Lincoln confused. -”I just feel like my comedic antics are just not up to my usual standards,” said Luan. I've always been able to pull off jokes with great timing, but lately everything I pull off just seems forced.” -”I'm no comedy expert,” said Lincoln, “but maybe if you pulled off a big prank, than that can help you get back into the swing of things.” -”You really think so?” asked Luan. -”It's worth a try,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks for the pep talk Lincoln,” said Luan, as she nudged Lincoln. -”Glad to help,” responded Lincoln. Luan went into the house, as he looked to the audience. “You may be wondering why I'm helping Luan with pranking,” said Lincoln. “I just don't want to see any of my sisters feeling down, so whatever will make them feel better, I always try to give them a hand. Besides she'll just prank me, and I can handle it.” Luan was later in her room thinking of a big prank, but wasn't having any luck at first. “No!” said Luan, as she looked at her big book of pranks. “Nah, that's lame. Too predictable! Stupid! Really cliche! Too Abbot and Costello! There's nothing good in here!” shouted Luan. Just then she found something on a page, and smiled. “This is it!” Luan then began to laugh hysterically. -”Did you find something?” asked Lincoln, who heard her laughter. -”Oh yes I did!” said Luan confidently. -”Good luck!” said Lincoln, as he left her bedroom. -”Thank you Lincoln,” said Luan. Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep, Luan (in her nightgown) quietly walked out of her room, and went to find some of the photo albums. She searched through them, and eventually found what she was looking for. “Excellent!” said Luan, as she pulled out photographs of Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa. As she pulled out the pictures it is revealed that each picture reveals an embarrassing moment of each of her sisters. She went back to her bedroom, and was prepared to pull off her prank the next day. -”What a beautiful morning,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I'm awaiting Luan's prank, and I wont let it bother me, as long, as I can get her out of her funk.” Lincoln went outside, and saw his other sisters all getting ready to go to school. “Morning sisters!” said Lincoln. -”Morning Linky!” replied all his sisters. Meanwhile Luan was sitting in front of the computer, and had just finished printing out some pictures. “That should do it,” said Luan. -”Morning Luan!” said Lincoln. -”Morning Linc!” said Luan. -”Did you figure out a great prank yet?” asked Lincoln. -”You betcha!” responded Luan. She walked out of the house, and was carrying numerous prints of embarrassing pictures of her sisters, and as she walked up to the high school, she gave some to her friends. -”What you got her?” asked one of her friends. -”Some embarrassing photographs of my sisters,” said Luan. -”Can we see them?” asked her second friend. -”Here you go,” said Luan, as she handed them the prints. -”I didn't know Leni looked so dorky with a facial mask and curlers,” said her first friend. -”Look at Luna!” said her second friend. “She looks something a whale shot out of it's nose,” said her second friend, looking at a picture of Luna covered in green junk from Lisa's lab. Her fiends laughed, as Luan gave both of them prints of the eight pictures. Later that day, she texted Giggles, and showed her the pictures. -”Look at Lisa!” said Giggles. “She looks like the result of a cartoon explosion.” Luan was unaware however, that everyone she gave pictures to, were also showing them to other people, and before long, they were all being slipped into every locker in the schools of Royal Woods. Meanwhile back at the Loud House, Lincoln was confused, as to why he hadn't been pranked yet. “Luan sure is taking her sweet time in pranking me,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. -”Hey Linc!” said Luan, as she walked up to the house. -”You sure look like you're feeling better,” said Lincoln. -”Thanks for your suggestion Lincoln,” said Luan. Lincoln just looked at the camera confused, as Luan gives him a hug. -”What a weird day,” said Lori, as the other sisters walked back home. -”I don't know why everyone kept calling me whale snot?” said Luna, completely confused. -”Everyone I knew kept calling me Lana the softy,” said Lana. -”Gotcha!” said Luan. -”Gotcha?” said the sisters and Lincoln confused. -”I just pulled off the biggest prank ever,” said Luan. -”What prank?” asked the sisters. -”I took some embarrassing photographs, out of the photo albums, and made prints of them, and gave them to some friends,” said Luan. “They showed the pictures to other people, well, GOTCHA!” said Luan, as she began to laugh. -”You really pulled such a thoughtless prank on us?” said Luna, very unhappily. -”I can't believe our own sister did that,” said Leni. -”Can't you take a joke?” said Luan. The sisters just walked into the house, completely flabbergasted by Luan's pranks, and just sat there in complete disbelief. “Our own sister!” said Lynn. -”I never knew what a cruel mind she really had,” said Lola. -”Why am I not angry right now?” asked Lori. -”I'm far too depressed to be angry,” said Lana. -”This is quite sad,” said Lucy, “and I know, sad.” Lincoln walked in to find his sisters sitting there in complete depression. “Wow!” said Lincoln, as he looked towards the audience. The following day Lincoln came downstairs only to find that his sisters just sitting around looking completely bummed out. “Good morning!” said Lincoln. -”Hey Linky!” said Leni completely depressed. -”Sorry bro!” said Luna. “We're just too down to really talk.” -”That evil pranking mind up there made us the laughing stock of the entire education system in Royal Woods,” said Lisa. -”I never knew she could sink that low in trying to get a laugh,” said Lana. -”I never want to go outside again,” said Lola. -”It's time for school,” said Lynn Sr. “Time to get out that door. -”We're not going to school!” said the sisters in unison. -”My daughters will not be playing hooky,” said Lynn Sr. “All of you, pack your supplies, get out that door, and be on your way to school. They all went out the door, with Lincoln feeling very sorry for his sisters. “I feel like I'm partially responsible for this,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I gave Luan the idea of pulling off a huge prank, and it led to this.” Lincoln felt so bad for his sisters, that it reminded him of how he felt, when they stole candy bars from him. Flashback to Sister Suspects, where Lincoln is remembering the depression he had after they stole candy from him, and the stupor that it put him into, that Leni and Luna tried to pull him out of. End Flashback! -”I have to do something about this!” shouted Lincoln, as he headed into school. He noticed the twins and Lucy, all getting teased by other kids. -”Look who's here!” said Chandler, as Lucy was walking to her locker. -”The teasing!” said Lucy, as she was feeling like she was having a total breakdown. “I can't handle this,” said Lucy, as water dripped from her face. -”You're big brother is here for you,” said Lincoln, as he tried to comfort Lucy. Lucy just latched onto Lincoln, and she got his shirt wet from her tears. -”It's the big softy,” teased Chandler. -”Leave them alone!” shouted Ronnie Anne. “His sisters are completely depressed, and you're making fun of Lincoln for being there for them?” -”Whatever!” said Chandler, as he walked away. -”Thanks!” said Lincoln. -”Anytime Lincoln!” said Ronnie Anne. -”I'm here Lucy!” said Lincoln, as he continued to try and comfort her. “I'm here!” -”Can we get some of that too?” asked Lola, as she and Lana came tearing up. -”There's plenty for all of you,” said Lincoln, as the three of them all latched on to their big brother. “Your big brother will always be here.” At the high school, Lori, Leni, and Luna were being teased constantly. -”Look what the whale sneezed out?” said this one boy. -”That joke is really getting old!” shouted Bobby. -”Thanks Bobby!” said Lori. -”No way I'm letting these jerks laugh at my girl, and her sisters,” said Bobby. -”You really are a great guy,” said Leni. -”I'm always here for my friends,” responded Bobby. -”At the middle school, Lynn wasn't so lucky, as she had no one to be at her side. “Ha, ha!” laughed this one boy at her. Lynn was so depressed, that she just didn't have the nerve to fight back. Later that day, when the family arrived back home, Lincoln couldn't believe how depressed his sisters were. “They're officially in a stupor, just like I was,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience. “I'm gonna fix this ASAP.” With that, Lincoln went up to Luan and Luan's bedroom, and he went to talk to Luan. “We really need to talk,” said Lincoln, in a stern voice. -”What's with all the HEAT? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!” laughed Luan. -”Do you have any idea what you've done?” asked Lincoln. -”It was only a prank,” said Luan. -”Come with me!” said Lincoln, as he brought her downstairs. The two of them arrived in the living room, and Luan finally saw the effects of her prank. -”Look at them!” said Luan. -”They're in the same depressed state I was in,” said Lincoln. -”I remember!” said Luan. “What have I done?” said Luan, as she felt a sudden urge of guilt. -”I'm partially responsible for this,” said Lincoln. “I was the one who gave you the idea for a large prank.” -”Why did you?” asked Luan. -”I saw that you were looking down, and I wanted to help,” replied Lincoln. “I assumed you were just going to prank me, and so I that's why I gave you the idea.” -”Why would you want me to prank you?” asked Luan. -”I can deal your antics,” said Lincoln. “I took all those pranks on April Fools Day, just so another wouldn't get to suffer them. I wanted you to prank me this time, just to get you out of your funk, but I never would have expected this.” -”I'm a horrible person!” said Luan, as she began to cry. -”Don't say that about yourself,” said Lincoln. -”I betrayed my rule to never display one's own image without their permission, and because of it, my family is suffering,” said Luan. -”We can try to find a way to fix this,” said Lincoln. “I know there's someway to make things right. All those times I thoughtlessly did something to you guys, I was always able to find a solution to make it right in the end, and I know you can to.” -”I hope I can!” said Luan. “I can't bare my own family being like this, because of me.” Luan tried to figure out how she could make things right again, but she couldn't come to a solution. “Some planner I am,” said Luan, as she looked towards the audience. “I had a hard time coming up with a prank, and now I can;t figure out a way to atone for what I've done. I have to fix this, and I wont rest until I do.” Luan kept trying to come up with a solution, and eventually she finally had something. “I've got it!” said Luan to the audience. -”You've got it?” asked Lincoln as he stepped into her room. -”Prepare our sisters, and get them outside in about ten minutes,” said Luan. “I've got some preparing to do.” -”Got it!” said Lincoln, as he gave her a thumbs up. She gave him a thumbs up back, and started to get things ready. Lincoln brought out his sisters to the front yard, and Luan got everything ready. -”What's going on here?” asked Leni. -”Guys!” said Luan. “I've never felt so horrible in my entire life. My search for a big prank, turned into a major fiasco, and I don't want any of you to suffer for it. The love for my family is far greater than any stupid prank, and this is how I'm going to prove it to you,” said Luan, as she showed them a pile of her pranking supplied, and the pictures, and set them om fire. Her siblings all looked on, to see Luan burning her own things for them. -”Luan?” said Lincoln. “I';m speechless to describe the selfless act, that you've just done. -”You destroyed your things for us?” asked Luna. -”I love you,” said Luan, “and I'm sorry. If you don't want to forgive me I understand, but I hope you understand, what you all mean to me.” -”We love you Luan!” said Luna, as they all gave her a hug. -”We forgive you!” said Leni. -”Thanks you guys!” said Luan. The sisters then walked back into the house, and everything was back to normal. -”That was a really selfless act,” said Lincoln. “I'm so proud to have you for a sister.” -”Thank you Lincoln!” said Luan, as she hugged him. “With a brother like you, I know I'll always have someone to be there for me.” -”My family is what matters to me most in life,” said Lincoln, “and no matter what I have to do, I'll always do whatever it takes for all of you to be happy. The two of them shared their hug, and later that day Luan came by his room. “Come in!” said Lincoln. -”Hey little bro!” said Luan, “I really wanted to show my gratitude for everything you've done to help me, and so I got us tickets to the Ace Savvy marathon at the movie theater.” -”Really?” said Lincoln. “Thank you!” -”Anything for the greatest brother anyone could ever hope to have,” said Luan, as the two of them happily walked to the movie theater. The End Trivia * This is my second story collaboration with another user, after No Clowning Around, which was co-written by AnimationFan15. * Unlike No Clowning Around, this story wasn't my idea originally. THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC pitched it to me, and I offered to make it a collaborative work. * The whale snot remark was based on a line I came up with for a Phineas and Ferb fan fiction I wrote years ago. * I have nods to classic comedians Abbot and Costello. * This was such a fun project to work on, as collaborative efforts are great to do, I thank THELOUDHOUSEFANATIC, for pitching me this idea. * This is my third fan fic to have Luan in center stage. ** The first two being Lincoln the Illusionist, and No Clowning Around. Category:Episodes